


The Great Potato Chip Caper

by M_E_Lover



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover
Summary: Just a drabble inspired by CHAPTER 13 of schrootdinger's cool art. Thank you for your kind permission!
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	The Great Potato Chip Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PoI Redraws 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870855) by [schrootdinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrootdinger/pseuds/schrootdinger). 



> If you haven't taken a look at their art, please follow the link posted above! The inspiration for this comes from Chapter 13.
> 
> And as always, Thank you to oddgit for saving me from a ton of grammatical errors I would surely have on all my stuff, you're the BEST my great friend!!!

“Really, John?” Harold teased, while toiling away, “You’re telling me they didn’t teach you this hack in the CIA?”

“Well.” John took a deep breath while he continued watching their number and his family sitting around, having a nice family dinner together. “They did teach me a lot of _hacks_ in the agency, Finch,” he replied evenly, “but I guess whoever came up with the surveillance end of things didn’t appreciate the unique potential a Pringles can would have.” 

“Huh,” Finch scoffed. “I suppose they’d never gone hungry then.” Finch finished his task, “Voila!” he announced triumphantly, “we’re all set."


End file.
